ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brostar
Brodie William Smith (born August 29, 1990) is an Australian professional eWrestler, better known under the former ring name of "The Young Gun" Brostar is best known for his appearances in Wrestling Havoc Worldwide, United League of Lunatics and Platinum Age Wresting, and Currently World League of Wrestling now Known as Ace Smith. Career Brostar was 18 when he finished training at PWA Academy and became a e-wrestler. He has being in a small fed within Janruary but the fed soon fell to Bankruptcy and Brostar was left without a fed. But finally gets a contract in a fed called Wrestling Havoc WorldWide. Wrestling Havoc WorldWide (March 2010 - October 2010) Brostar immediately got into a feud on his first night against TMOm otherwise known as The Morbidly Obese Man with winning his first match with TMOM by DQ with a Crowbar. This feud continued until the first PPV of WHW where they both participate in the first ever WHW Elimination Chamber, where he was the last one eliminated to the then WHW Champion Blister the Clown. Brostar won a 1# Contenders match to face Blister the Clown for the title but failed to get it due to Blister squirting water in Brostar's eyes to win it, he finally got another shot and won the title with a match against Scorpy after Blister wasn't able to wrestle at the time and had to vacant the title. After a month of reign he soon lost it to Glide in triple Threat that included Scorpy. After a couple months later Brostar won and became the first Hardcore Champion, WHW closed down but was accepted a contract from ULOL. United League of Lunatics First Run (October 2010 - June 2011) During the first run, Brostar accepted a challenge from Stank Lord's fart Challenge which is where wrestler must give a stinkface or a fart to the opponent, but lost and was forced to do whatever Stank Lord wanted, which lasted for while, which made a feud between Nao Fook Mi and Little Wang causing Brostar to be a reluntlent Heel then during a tag match between the Oriental Spices, Brostar returned to face after turning on Stank Lord and becoming free. Then after that he when into a feud with Shadow how kept attacking him until when to have a match but soon Brostar turned heel again and teamed up with Shadow. But after a couple of months Brostar turned face again but before he could go on he and the management were having issues which caused Brostar to leave the company. Platinum Age Wrestling (April 2011 - May 2011) Brostar made a short run in PAW but soon it closed down. United League of Lunatics Second Run (June 2011 - January 2012) Brostar returned to ULOL as a face and has teamed up with Fettel Marston the failed capturing the Tag Titles from The Northern Kings and when onto to face Colton Charles Cai Cobb for the Boleto Dorado at Fantasico but failed after being Powerbombed onto a Wood Chipper. He then continue to team with Fettet Marston until the Fed decided to close the doors do to the owner unable to deal with the financel stuff. World League of Wrestling (June 2013 - Present) 'In Wrestling'Edit FinishersEdit Midnight Flight - Corkscrew 450 Splash (In ULOL/PAW/'WLW', June 2011 – Present) Switchblade - Full-Nelson into a swinging Facebuster (In ULOL/PAW/'WLW', June 2011 – Present) Aced Combination - A Superkick to a kneeling opponent, followed by a Briding Cobra Clutch Choke (In WLW, June 2013 – Present) The Australian Lock - Keylock/Kamura with Bodysissors (In ULOL/PAW, June 2011 - December 2012) Aussie Outback Blackout - Suplex into Sitdown Spinebuster (In WHW/ULOL March 2010 - June 2011) BJ Clash - A parody of the Style Clash when he had a parody gimmick in WHW (In WHW March 2010) Signature MovesEdit Kangaroo Stomp '''(Double Foot Backstabber) '''Aussie Elbow (Diving Elbow Strike to the back of the Head) Standing Shooting Star Press Shiranui Entrance Music "Get Ready To Fly" by GRIT (March 2010) "I am... All of Me" by Crush 40 (March 2010 - June 2011) "Stronger" Kayne West (June 2011) "Show Goes On" by Lupe Fiasco (June 2011 - December 2012) "And the Horse He Rode In On" by Reluctant Heroes (June 2013 – Present) Win/Loss Record 10/7 vs Xen - Loss - It was Brostar's very first match in a small fed, the match was a short match and Brostar lost. vs The Morbidly Obese Man - Win - Brostar's first match in WHW, it was an open challenge set by Brostar, and Brostar won when TMOM got a Crowbar and go himself DQ'd. vs GoodFella - Win - It was a qualifying match for an Elimination Chamber at the first WHW PPV, TMOM interfered and got GoodFella DQ'd and Brostar when into th Elimination Chamber. vs Raven Connolly - Loss - It was the match before the Elimination Chamber event, TMOM came out and distracted Brostar and cost him the match. vs Blister the Clown - Loss - This was the Elimnation Chamber which included Brenden Reigns, Joe Bow, Raven and TMOM.''' '''Brostar was the last wrestler along with Blister and lost do to tapping out which lead to Blister the Clown win the WHW Heavyweight Title vs Uncle Wiggles - Win - This was to be 1# Coneder for Blister and the WHW Title. Brostar won in his first clean victory. vs Blister the Clown - Loss - This was for the WHW Title, Brostar came up short when Blister shot vasoline in his eye and cheated to win. vs Raist the Magician - Loss - Brostar had to win 2 out of 3 matches to become the 1# Contender again, and he lost. vs L-Dawg - Win - He won his first match out of the 3 matches. vs Brenden Reigns - Win - He won the match and became 1# Contender. vs Scorpy - Win - This was for the WHW Championship, and Brostar finally became the WHW Champion. vs Scorpy - Win - This was a four way match for the WHW Title. This included Blister the Clown and TMOM. vs Glide - Loss - This was at a PPV it was for the WHW Title in a three way which included Scorpy, Brostar was eliminated first. vs Riley Rayne - Win - This was a Hardcore Grand Prix, it was first to see who would be come the WHW Hardcore Champion, this was the first round as Brostar picked up the victory. vs TMOM - Win - This was the second round for the HGP and Brostar faced his old rival TMOM and won the match to advance to the finals. vs AJ - Win - This was for the WHW Hardcore Title, Brostar became the first (and Final) Hardcore Champion. vs Champion Battle Royale - Loss - This was the fairwell show before WHW closed, it was a Battle Royal involving every champion at the moment, Brostar was the first one eliminated. vs Category:Wrestlers